knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon's Decree (chapter)
''“Oriel: All right, Oriel… You can do this. You're strong! You're brave! You… EEEEEEK! Ha ha…haaaaaa… Just a statue. Nothing to be afraid of… AAAAAH! What the heck is that?! *Huff, huff* …Wait a minute, this is silly. I can turn into a dragon… What am I worried about? Now how do I get out of this wretched place?'' ''Sokara: Did anyone else hear a girl scream? Come on, Shepherds! Hurry!”'' —Oriel gathers her courage as Sokara and the Shepherds come to her rescue. Dragon's Decree (Young Dragon Girl or Daughter to Dragons in the Japanese version) is Paralogue 16 of KvD: Legends Awakening. Paralogue Information It takes place in the Manor of Lost Souls and will appear once Tealgra has achieved an LT Support with a male character. Recruited Items * Echo Bell * Dream Jar * Sky Rockets * Recover Staff Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Strategy The player starts off in the north-eastern room, with the boss next to them. Unfortunately, a wall and a large number of Siren are blocking the path. Oriel is in the south-eastern room. After the second turn, the wall will collapse. Instead of waiting, you can also use rescue. Due to the nature of the manor, walls will continuously repair and collapse themselves at the beginning of both the player's and enemy's turns. The majority of the enemies are locked off, but once the walls collapse, they can move freely if one of your units are within range. There are some chests, so a unit with Locktouch will be helpful here. The top chest on the bottom left contains a Recover Staff. The boss is equipped with a Mystic Storm tome, and on higher difficulties have skills like Vengeance. However, as the objective of the map is to simply kill the commander, you can simply use an Extinguish tome and kill the Siren Chief; Oriel will be automatically recruited upon victory. Quotes Recruiting Oriel Recruited by Sokara Oriel: "Eeeeeek!" Sokara: "Wait! I'm a friend! We're here to help." Oriel: "Whew, good thing you spoke up there... I was about to melt you with my breath." Sokara: "Huh? Your breath seems fine to me...? ...Oh. I get it. You're a roskinsian. So perhaps you'd like to tell me your name?" Oriel: "Nah." Sokara: "Look, if I somehow offended you, I apologize. But you could at least-" Oriel: "Nah, ORIEL. O-R-I-E-L. That's my name. Ugh, why does this always happen..." Sokara: Er, right. Let's discuss it later, okay? For now, just stay behind me." Oriel: "Behind you? I can turn into a dragon, you know. I'm pretty strong." Sokara: "Dragonkin or no, you're still a child, and I won't have you taking unnecessary risks. Now let's get you out of here." Oriel: "Stern, aren't you? Fair enough. I like your attitude. Lead the way, sir-I'm right behind you." Recruited by Tealgra Tealgra: "Ooh, you're the little girl we're looking for!" Oriel: "It takes one to know one..." Tealgra: "Ha-hah! It may look that way, but I'm actually quite old. I'm a dragonkin!" Oriel: "Oh? Well so am I, actua- Wait, are you Tealgra?" Tealgra: "Wow, nice guess!" Oriel: "It IS you!" Tealgra: "All right, I've told you my name. Now you tell me yours." Oriel: "Nah." Tealgra: "Oh, come on, why not?!" Oriel: "No, ORIEL. O-R-I-E-L. That's my name." Tealgra: "That's a confusing name..." Oriel: "And whose fault is that?!" Tealgra: "How the heck should I know? Anyway, this place isn't safe. Let's get you out of here!" Oriel: "After you..." Chests * Firecube (M) * Recover Staff * Second Seal Category:Chapters